The present disclosure relates to an illumination device emitting light including laser light, and a display unit displaying an image with use of such an illumination device.
A typical optical module, which is one of major components in a projector (a projection display unit), is configured of an illumination optical system (an illumination device) including a light source, and a projection optical system including a light modulation device. In the field of such a projector, a small-sized (a palm-sized) lightweight portable projector called “microprojector” has recently become widespread. A typical microprojector mainly uses an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as the light source of the illumination device.
On the other hand, a laser is recently attracting an attention as a new light source of the illumination device. For example, following commercialization of high-power blue laser diodes and high-power red laser diodes, green laser diodes are being developed, and are nearing practical use. Based on such a background, there is proposed a projector using single-color lasers (laser diodes) of three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) as light sources of an illumination device. With use of the single-color lasers as the light sources, a projector having a wide color reproduction range and low power consumption is obtainable.
Moreover, in such a projector, to uniformize a light amount (intensity) of illumination light emitted from an illumination device, the illumination device typically includes a predetermined uniformization optical system (a uniformization optical member). For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-311382 and 2012-8549, two (a pair of) fly-eye lenses are included as such a uniformization optical member.